Odio todo sobre ti
by MarilLamperouge
Summary: No puedo creerte capaz de lo que has hecho. Te odio, de eso estoy seguro, pero... ¿Por que siento este dolor en mi pecho? SuzaLulu Oneshot


El dolor en su cabeza era insoportable, cada recuerdo cada momento que yacía olvidado por la culpa del emperador de Britannia al que alguna vez el hacía llamar "Padre" volvía a su cabeza y resonaba en ella como balas disparadas en una hoja de metal.

Era un hecho y era correcto, Charles tenía un Geass, sí que lo tenía, y lo había usado en su propio hijo para hacerlo olvidar todo sobre su vida antes de que toda persona que lo conociera supiera su identidad de Zero.

Sus recuerdos sobre Nunnally, sobre su madre y sobre que desde nacimiento solía tener el apellido Vi Britannia después de su nombre en lugar de tener el de Lamperouge…Claro, por el hecho de que el solía ser un príncipe de Britannia, estaba destinado a ser parte de esa nación. Pero no, Lelouch jamás seria parte de un país tan sucio como lo era Britannia ¡Ja! ¿Cómo serlo? Britannia es y será el responsable de la muerte de su madre, de la ceguera e invalidez de Nunnally y de la perdida de la vida que solía tener con Suzaku…

Por supuesto…Suzaku…

Un recuerdo que hubiera preferido jamás volver a recordar en lo largo de su vida volvió a su mente. El pelinegro que hace unos momentos mantenía su mirada color violeta fríamente fija en el pequeño libro había cambiado.

Desearía no haber recordado eso …por sobre todas las cosas ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar ese recuerdo golpeando en su cabeza? Pero por sobre todo de su cabeza.

¿Por qué en su corazón?

***Flashback***

Empezaba a tomar conciencia, ¿Qué paso? Lo único que el joven oji amatista recordaba era muy poco…ah cierto, ahora Suzaku sabe sobre su identidad, sabe que el; Lelouch…era Zero, el hombre que ha matado a millones de inocentes, el hombre que asesinó a la mujer de la vida de su mejor amigo. Una mujer; como el lo ha dicho…irremplazable.

Suzaku es el primer amigo que ha tenido Lelouch, y por concedente, su mejor amigo…¿Qué pasaría ahora? No era una sorpresa que el pelicafe le odiaba, y esto por alguna razón le causaba un enorme dolor en el pecho al pelinegro.

Lelouch abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse con su muerte, era obvio, estaba destinado a morir ahora, ya no tenía esperanzas.

Sin embargo, se encontraba encadenado de pies y manos a una pared, las cadenas no eran muy altas, estas le permitían estar sentado en el frio suelo, aun vestía su traje de Zero y su ojo izquierdo se encontraba vendado.

Inspecciono toda la habitación, por lo visto no era más que solo un calabozo, lo que se merecía vivir ahí mientras solo esperaba su muerte, sonrió, sabía lo que le esperaba, y que ya no tenía escapatoria alguna ¿Para qué era útil? Lelouch era servible solo para dar órdenes, y sin personas a su alrededor…

_Sin sirvientes el rey no era nada._

-"Así que ya has despertado"

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos como platos, dirigió su mirada amatista hacia el dueño de esa voz, solo para percatarse de que estaba en lo correcto, era la voz de él…La persona a quien más ha querido después de Nunnally, la única persona de la que ama su sonrisa, le encantaba ver esos ojos color verde brillar mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

_Pero este no era el caso._

Los ojos del pelicafé demostraban todo menos cariño, en ellos se reflejaba lo que había guardado hacía muchos años, en su cara solamente cabía un solo sentimiento en este momento y ese era el odio.

_O al menos eso era lo que pensó Lelouch._

-"¿No vas a hablar?"

De nuevo su hermosa voz resonaba en los oídos del pelinegro.

-"¿Qué debería de decir?"

El oji verde frunció el seño, en parte era cierto, ¿Qué podría decir? La amistad que alguna vez llevaron estaba más que arruinada, ahí estaba el; Zero…frente a frente, el hombre a quien más a odiado en su vida, el culpable de la muerte de civiles, britannicos y japoneses. El culpable de la muerte de Euphemia. Zero, solamente un asesino.

Sin embargo, por más que quería verlo, la persona que se encontraba ahí no era Zero, era Lelouch Lamperouge, Vi Britannia lo que fuera…solamente su mejor amigo.

_O que alguna vez lo fue._

El oji verde se acercó al oji amatista. Sus miradas se cruzaron , miradas llenas de los recuerdos que alguna vez vivieron hacía ya siete años. Lelouch podía jurar que lo que había en esa mirada del pelicafé no era odio si no tristeza. Una infinita y mortal tristeza que carcomía las entrañas del joven piloto y consigo, lo confundía a los dos.

Suzaku tomo una pequeña llave y abrió las cadenas que aprisionaban al joven ex príncipe y lo alejaban de su libertad.

-"¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido acabo la diversión?" Comento Lelouch con una burlona sonrisa que ocultaba todo el dolor que sentía al ser observado por la mirada verde.

El pelicafé mostro una sonrisa de lado.

-"No podría acabar de esta manera." Dijo mientras jalaba los sedosos cabellos color negro para que desde el suelo, Lelouch volteara su mirada fija hacia el.

De nuevo, sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que en el acto, el oji verde se arrepintiera de todo lo que había pasado. Con las ganas de perdonar los actos del pelinegro, de volver a como era antes, la mirada de Suzaku no reflejaba nada más que una pura confusión.

Pero no, nada lo iba a parar, nada lo paro antes, nada lo parara ahora.

-"Arrodillate ante mi, Su alteza."

\- "¿Disculpa?"

El pelinegro lo miraba incrédulo, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, había creído que todo era más que una broma.

\- "No creo que no me escucharas"

El obligarle a arrodillarse ante él parecía casi una broma, pero solo hasta que levanto la mirada y volteo a ver los ojos esmeraldas comprendió donde se encontraba su destino.

El jalón que el pelicafé le dio a su brazo lo tomo de improviso, obligando a pararse bruscamente y dirigir su mirada al oji verde más de cerca.

\- "No es una broma, su majestad, arrodíllese ante mí."

Lelouch no podía creer que tan profunda y seria podía llegar a ser la voz de Suzaku, . levantando la mirada, observó aturdido el rostro lleno de coraje del joven.

\- "Bien." Habló con firmeza. "Así lo quieres."

El pelicafé halo el brazo rápidamente en direcciona la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban.

El pasillo era inmenso, sin embargo a Lelouch le parecía realmente pequeño, continuo caminando sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo al respecto. No quería levantar la mirada, no quería ver siquiera la gran espalda del otro que se encontraba frente a él.

Suzaku paro su caminar en seco, haciendo que bruscamente Lelouch se detuviera tras el chocando con la espalda de este. Escucho el sonido sordo de una puerta siendo lentamente abierta para después sentir las fuertes manos del peli café empujar fuertemente su hombro para hacerlo entrar a la habitación.

Levantando la mirada, la enorme cama que ocupaba la mayoría de la pequeña habitación. Se sobresaltó al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba de golpe, volteando rápidamente la vista hacia su espalda, donde se encontraba el oji esmeralda.

Al ver que en la habitación no parecía ser el calabozo en el que se encontraba minutos atrás se sintió aliviado. Esta parecía mucho más acogedora.

Pero algo en el resonó en su cabeza, esto no podía ser así de bueno.

\- "Suzaku, ¿Qué es esto?"

Apenas volteo completamente su cuerpo, sintió las manos del otro empujarlo con coraje hacia la cama, para después posicionarse sobre él. Lelouch exclamo sobresaltado por la acción del oji verde. Siendo su voz callada con la siguiente acción de este.

Suzaku empezó a meter sus tibias manos bajo la ropa color violeta del torso del peli negro, este solo sintió como el joven caballero desprendía su cuerpo de las molestas ropas de Zero para después despojarlo de su camisa y dejar su torso desnudo.

Lelouch sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, sentir el calor de las manos del peli café contra su piel alertó sobremanera al chico, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para intentar defenderse…

Suzaku le tomo por las muñecas retorciendo sus brazos para ponerlos en su espalda, mientras lo sujetaba con una de sus manos, con la otra sostuvo el cuello del oji amatista. Después de apretar sin piedad el cuello de este y escuchar las desesperadas plegarias del otro mientras se retorcía en la cama, retrocedió un poco mientras respiraba hondo tratando de calmarse.

Sentir el esbelto cuerpo del peli negro bajo el suyo lo había excitado de sobremanera, se sentía confundido y con miedo a que sus sentimientos se pusieran frente a su mente y ataviaran el cruel destino que le iba a deparar al de ojos violeta.

Esa era su venganza, quería hacerlo suyo, volver al príncipe adicto a él, a las sensaciones que él le iba a ofrecer, hacerlo sufrir de la confusión que el mismo estaba experimentando ahora. Y solo así, sabría que había ganado.

Lelouch le observaba desde la cama, después de percatarse que en efecto no podía librarse de las fuertes manos de el de ojos verdes esmeralda, Suzaku siempre había sido mucho más fuerte físicamente que Lelouch, estaba perdido.

¿Qué era lo que le ocurría a su amigo de la infancia? ¿Qué no este le odiaba? El descendiente de Britannia no podía comprenderlo, pero tampoco podía comentar algo al respecto, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando volteo a ver al piloto y observo su erección.

No podía creerlo, no podía simplemente rendirse ante él, si, sabía que era lo que le esperaba pero había decidido no dejarse vencer, no …no contra alguien como él.

Cuando vio que Suzaku se aproximaba a el empezó a removerse en la cama, si, sentía miedo. Miedo de esos ojos, por primera vez, se sentía temeroso.

Suzaku aprovechó la mayor debilidad del peli negro para tomarle por los tobillos y jalarlo hasta el borde de la cama. Pataleó tratando de alejarse de el mientras el castaño se encargaba de despojarle del resto de su ropa. Y entonces, antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba completamente desnudo a merced del oji esmeralda.

El rotundo silencio del castaño asustaba de sobremanera al joven príncipe. Este intento hacer entrar en razón a su antes amigo de la infancia.

\- "Espera, Suzaku, basta, para con esto."

Sim embargo recibió como respuesta lo que había recibido desde que entraron a la habitación:

Silencio.

\- "No estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer" Hablaba el oji amatista tartamudeando. "Yo maté a tu princesa ¿Lo recuerdas?" Soltó una risa nerviosa tratando de colmar la paciencia del castaño para que este le soltara.

Y sí que lo hizo, pero Suzaku no iba a soltarlo por sobre todas las cosas, no lo iba a dejar ir, no sin que antes sufriera. El peli café se cansó de escucharlo, si seguía escuchándolo iba a recobrar toda la cordura que ya había perdido e iba a tener piedad con él. Porque le amaba, el caballero amaba al príncipe. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Le tomo por los tobillos levantó sus piernas. Con un movimiento ágil se sentó sobre su estómago inmovilizándole, ignorando como se retorcía bajo él. Poso sus dedos en el pecho de Lelouch mientras su mano libre se ocupaba de quitar su propia ropa. La impaciencia le consumía mientras la ropa se despedía de su cuerpo, dejando expuesta su piel morena y su torso bien formado. Disfrutaba de la expresión estupefacta mezclada con miedo del joven de piel clara, verle así, a la personas más orgullosa que alguna vez conoció, muriendo se miedo… Se relamió los labios excitado al verse domando al príncipe.

Lelouch sentía terror, pero no podía apartar la mirada del moreno mientras este se despojaba de toda su ropa. Debía admitir que el caballero era un joven demasiado atractivo, hacía ya mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta, cada músculo de su cuerpo era definido; el pecho del castaño ascendía y descendía. Suzaku termino por quitarse el cinturón. Por un momento el peli negro temió que fuera a golpearle con él, hasta que el castaño de deciso de la prenda. La siguiente parada fue el botón del pantalón. La presión de su miembro contra la tela empezaba a ser insoportable, pero no podía dejar de ver los ojos violetas aterrados del peli negro que a pesar de todo seguían clavados en él. Termino de despojarse del pantalón y termino rápido en el piso.  
Deslizó sus dedos para poder quitar la molesta tela de su ropa interior que le estaba incomodando, recreandose en la visión de Lelouch que estaba desnudo bajo él.

La sangre corría a toda velocidad por su cuerpo; los latidos eran bruscos. Inclinándose sobre el delicado cuerpo, sus labios fueron a su cuello. No tardó en separarlos y morder esa blanca y suave piel deliciosa, soltando lamidas de vez en cuando, pasando lentamente sus manos en las caderas del principe. Pequeñas protestas surgían de los labios de Lelouch que se removía bajo el, provocando que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Lelouch sentía confusión, podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionando ante el del moreno, sus intentos de resistencia eran vanos. Pero nada podía hacer ya

Los labios del moreno jugueteaban ahora con uno de los pezones del peli negro, mordiendo ligeramente con sus dientes.

El oji amastista pudo sentir como su propio miembro empezaba a endurecerse contra el de Suzaku, antes de soltar un pequeño grito cuando el peli café mordió con fuerza su pezón, haciendo que su espalda se encurvase. Las manos del caballero palpaban el cuerpo del britannico. Los movimientos de cadera cada vez más frecuentes frotaban la erección dura y caliente contra la suya, provocándole escalofríos de placer que subían por su espalda mientras que sus caderas reaccionaban por si solas.

Suzaku se separó unos segundos para observar el rostro del peli negro. No quería perderse ni una sola expresión de este , saboreo los labios del de ojos violera que se abrían para respirar, intentando callar sus gemidos. Tomándo por el mentón al peli negro, se acercó lo suficiente para deslizar la punta de su lengua por sus labios de él, ahora fuertemente cerrados, en un desesperado intento del chico por resistirse.

Pero el caballero ya lo sabía, así que con un movimiento rápido se apoderó del miembro de Lelouch, apretándolo con fuerza para después empezar a agitarlo con ansia. El gemido sorprendido del príncipe se fue aprovechado por Suzaku, que se apoderó de esos labios que ahora se abrían tratando de respirar.

Lelouch trató de resistirse, pero esa lengua cálida y húmeda invadiendo su boca y peleando contra la suya mientras que su erección era masturbada con fuerza le impedían pensar coherentemente. No se dio cuenta de que su rostro ya no era sostenido, y que estaba respondiendo a ese beso su voluntad, mordiendo los labios del caballero mientras este murmuraba su nombre con la voz ronca por la excitación.

No estaba seguro de en que momento se había perdido de esa manera, pero antes de que pudiera seguir recreándose en los labios del castaño, éste se apartó quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Suzaku le tomó por la cadera, sujetando después una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, aun masturbándole con su mano libre, se deleitó observando las pequeñas convulsiones inconscientes en el vientre del príncipe. Dirigió sus dedos húmedos a la entrada de su antiguo amigo de la infancia e introdujo el primer dedo de manera rápida. El segundo dedo siguió el mismo camino apenas unos pocos segundos después. El peli negro se retorció mientras apretaba los dientes, ocultando su rostro en las sabanas.

No podía dejar que Suzaku le ganara. Pero…ya era muy tarde.

El castaño no podía aguantar ni un solo minuto más. Sacó sus dedos, le tomó por las caderas y las levantó dejando su parte trasera expuesta hacia él.

Apoyó la punta de su miembro en esa entrada palpitante de Lelouch y con un único movimiento de cadera le introdujo la mitad de su miembro, provocando un grito de dolor en el ojo amatista. Apenas un segundo antes de embestir nuevamente, introduciendose por completo en el cuerpo del príncipe. Cerró los ojos mientras mordía sus labios.

La primera embestida le dolió demasiado al peli negro. Abrió sus ojos llorozos, para observar al caballero. La expresión de placer que vio en él le hizo odiarle por unos segundos, hasta que la segunda embestida, le hizo poner los ojos en blanco mientras un enorme dolor seguido por placer recorría su espalda.

No se dió cuenta de cuando Suzaku rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, ni cuando el mismo respondió a este movimiento de la misma manera.

Sus labios jadeaban húmedos mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello castaño, y su gran erección golpeaba contra el vientre del oji esmeralda en cada movimiento. Las piernas abiertas descaradamente, su cuerpo agitado entre los brazos de su dueño, el sentir como le penetraba profundamente, con movimientos bruscos, casi torpes por la propia excitación, su voz llamándole mientras se hundía en él, los gemidos, el calor, el sudor.

\- "Yo no quería creerlo!"

La voz de Suzaku le hizo levantar la mirada hacia él

\- "¡Si tu tan solo…!"

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes mientras el oji amatista observaba impactado los ojos verdes ahora llorosos.

\- "Yo confiaba en ti…Yo te amaba"

El castaño había soltado un tono de voz que le puso la piel erizada al peli negro.

_Le dolía_

_Le dolía verlo así por su culpa._

***Fin del flashback***

Lelouch continuaba teniendo una expresión mezclada de confusión, dolor y horror.

No podía creer lo que había pasado.

Antes de ser vendido por su mejor amigo al emperador. Al pensar en esto su rostro se contrajo en una profunda expresión de dolor.

Suzaku le demostró lo que realmente sentía hacia él y eso le dolía de sobremanera.

Ahora comprendía porque le odiaba.

\- "Suzaku, no pido tu perdón, tal como no lo he pedido de nadie…nada de tus acciones o incluso lo que estés causando hoy en mi corazón me hará cambiar de opinión."


End file.
